The Luck of the Draw
by J.A. Carlton
Summary: The boys return to Nebraska to check on their father only to find that he's been removed from the Hospital and Laura is nowhere to be found. They follow a trail of clues left just for them only to find circumstances that will test the strength of their b


Disclaimer – Eric Kripke owns Supernatural and all related characters – however I'd give my eye teeth to write for them once in a while...

The Luck of The Draw

by J.A. Carlton

aka: Sifichick

(V.O.) Previously on Supernatural –

Begin various clips from The Devil Inside – Dean in the ER pleading with Laura: Where's Sammy? he needs help... I can feel it...

The Emts at the crash site: I'd like to know where the hell the drivers are...

Laura at Dean's bedside finger on his temple: ...show me... (subsequent montage of images)

Sam, Dean and John chained to the obelisks, Big Bad before Sam: I want you and all the children like you...

Sam: Promise you won't hurt them...

Dean and John shouting protestations...

Sam (to big bad): Do it... (Big Bad fills him)

SUPERNATURAL (LOGO) and Ep name – The Luck of the Draw

INT – 'Daycare Extraordinaire' – early afternoon

Laura with the help of STELLA is pushing John, still comatose, on a gurney into a private bedroom at the end of a hall. Laura locks the wheels and fusses over him.

Laura: I can't tell you how much this means to me Stella...

Stella: Hey, how could I say 'no' especially after everything you did for Charlie last year? (A pained expression crosses Laura's face) Honey stop it! You know you couldn't have done any more than you did.

Laura: I know, (closes the door) Listen Stella, there's a chance some folks might come looking for him so you're going to check on him no less than twelve times per day but when you're not focusing on his needs you'll swear you've never heard of him, no matter who asks right?

Stella: Of course Laura... no problem.

Laura: (hugs her) Great thanks.

Stella: (nodding) So... do you have any ideas where Morgan might've gone?

Laura: I don't know... but wherever he's going, he's leaving a wake of destruction... (shakes her head)

Stella: Have you gone to Marcus?

Laura: No, and neither will you. Morgan is dangerous, I need the chance to convince him to come in on his own before I'll be willing to put someone else at risk...

Stella: I understand.

Laura: (Strokes John's cheek and kisses his forehead) That's enough of this John, you have to come back, your boys need you...

Stella: When will you be back?

Laura: I don't know. (Track as she gets into her car and drives away)

Stella: (waving at the car) Be careful.

INT – Devil's Trap Cabin – THAT night.

John is on the floor dead. There is a hole in his chest. Dean is screaming and trying to get to him. Sam drops the gun and falls to his knees, face buried in his hands, his entire body shaking.

Dean: (clawing his way to Sam disbelieving) Sammy what did you do? God no Sammy... please...what did you do?

Sam looks down and toward Dean before rising to his feet and moving to stand over his brother who looks shattered.

Sam: (grins hugely) I won.

Dean looks up and meets eyes with Sam. His eyes bulge as he sees Big Bad looking at him through Sam.

Dean: No! Sammy no!... Oh God... (he screams in pain, we hear bones breaking and blood running as Sam/Big Bad turns and heads for the door)

Track as Sam leaves the cabin which starts on fire behind him.

INT – A motel in Utah – Early morning

Dean is at the dresser pouring a cup of coffee and watching Sam just as he bolts upright, his eyes pop open and he gasps breathless for a moment before leaping from the bed and dodging for the bathroom where he dry heaves for long moments. He emerges shakily and sits heavily on the edge of his bed where Dean presses a cup of coffee into his hands and sits across from him.

Dean: (trying to hide his concern) Well that was different... worse than usual I take it?

Sam: (nods) Thanks... yeah...

Dean: (sipping his coffee) Care to share?

Sam and Dean together: No...

Dean: Look Sammy you gotta get over this guilt... there's nothing you could've done...

Sam: I know, but if I'd just...

Dean: Would you shut up a minute and let me finish? There is no BUT... in this business it's live and learn if you're lucky, and you gotta admit, for everything we've been through we've been pretty lucky... To survive the Demon, the crash... to have the friends we do... lucky we've got someone to look after dad...

Sam: (holding his head) I know Dean... and... you're right... but...

Dean: (holds up his hand) Look, the thing we're luckiest to have is YOU... the Demon wants people that can do what you can... now you are never gonna get a grip on this thing as long as you let guilt blow your focus you understand me? You need to get past it for all of us okay?

Sam: (nods reluctantly... a moment later) Thanks.

Dean: (scoots back on his bed and leans against the wall with the remote in hand, and smiles) I rock.

INT – the loaner car – on the road – later that morning.

Dean is driving, Sam is on the cell.

Sam: What do you mean he's not there? Well check again! The name is John Winters... I'm his son, you damned well better give me the information...

Dean: What's going on Sammy? What do you mean he's not there?

Sam: The man's been in a coma for the last three weeks... how could he possibly have signed himself out unless he came out of it?

Dean: (pulls the car over to the side of the road and reaches for the phone) He's awake? Where is he?

Sam shifts the phone so Dean can listen in too. We hear NURSE 1 rattling on the other end.

Dean: Tell her to put... (then into the phone) Put Laura Finnegan on the phone, she's his nurse.

Nurse 1 (v.o.) : I'm sorry... Miss Finnegan is no longer employed here.

The boys exchange worried looks. Dean pulls his cell and dials Laura's home number. It shows up as 'disconnected', he shows it to Sam.

Sam: When did she leave?

Nurse 1 (v.o.): She failed to show up for the last three days... it's hospital policy, no call no show three times and you're fired.

Dean: (grabs the phone) Please... is there any way you can put us in touch with her? Her home number is disconnected... she's supposed to be taking care of our dad... please!

Nurse 1 (v.o.): I'm sorry sir, I can't give you any other information.

EXT – The hospital – the next day.

Track as the boys jog into the building and up to a bank of elevators. The elevator doors open and they emerge on the 4th floor where they are met by Nurse 1 who leads them into a family conference room and closes the door before handing Dean a copy of a Liability waiver signed by John Winters. Under the signature is a hand written note: Dean ask for the envelope.

Dean: (looks at Sam then at Nurse 1) ...uh... can I have the envelope?

Nurse 1: (cheerfully) Of course... just a moment. (leaves the room)

Sam: You think she did that?

Dean: Probably.

Nurse 1: (returns and hands Dean the envelope then smiles) There you go... you gentlemen just take your time... it was nice to see you again.

The boys nod as she leaves them in the room, closing the door behind herself.

Dean rips the envelope open and reads the note.

Dean: 'Dean... Hi Sam... Dad is safe... big problem with Morgan, have to find him. Sorry but had to leave... wish I could explain. Tiny is working on Metallicar... prognosis is hopeful. Laura.' Then her cell phone number (looks at Sam disbelieving and programs her number into his phone) Well that's good news... (Sam looks at him curiously) ... the parts about dad being safe... and the car... (he dials the number and gets nothing. He hangs up) I think it's off... there's no voice mail activated...

EXT – Tiny's Auto Yard – Later.

The boys skid into the lot, Tiny opens the door and ushers them inside. They all shake hands, exchange formalities... Dean sees Metallicar in the bay and moves quickly to her. As he circles we see areas where her panels have been removed and it looks like work is being done, or has been done on her frame. Dean's pain is obvious as he looks pleading at Tiny.

Tiny: She's a work in progress... I take it you got Laura's note at the hospital?

The boys nod.

Dean: Did she tell you where our dad is?

Tiny: Nope... just left me this to give to you... (pulls another envelope from his back pocket and gives it to Dean)

Dean: (opens and reads aloud) Do not look for him, it's not safe. If you know, then so will others. I swear to you he is safe...

Tiny: (scratches his head) She told me to tell you Morgan's joined up with your Big Bad... she was barely able to get past it...

Dean: (surprised and unnerved) What? When?

Tiny: The night you left...

Sam: (incredulous) Excuse me... did you say... how?

Tiny: Shucks little man I've seen stuff most folk don't even know exist... who'd you think she trusted to build the bracket she kept Morgan shackled to? Don't know what it is about you two boys but he never shoulda been able to break free ... not without help that is...

Dean: The demon?

Sam: How'd she get past it?

INT – Tiny's apartment above the garage – Later.

They've been having some beers. Sam's crashed in a chair.

Tiny: (laughing) Yeah... she tried to 'influence' me when they first moved here. Titanium plate in my head from a motorcycle accident though... ask me, that's why she couldn't... she says it's cause I already died once or twice... either way it's kind of a moot point right? (shrugs and finishes his beer).

Dean: Does anyone else know about her ability? Or about Morgan?

Tiny: Not that I know... and I'd like to think she'd let me know... unless it could cause problems... I don't know...

Dean: (leans forward, very serious) Tell me the truth man... do you really think you'll be able to fix my car?

EXT – The ruins of a house – the next morning.

The boys get out of the loaner and stand staring at the ruins for a moment. Dean pulls his emf meter and it goes crazy. They share a look.

Dean: Almost a month and it's still this hot...

Sam: He killed three people in this fire Dean... why didn't she say something? Why didn't she tell us?

Dean: Tiny said she was out cold until the next morning... I mean he did help her try and keep track of him for the first couple weeks... till he fell off the radar...

Sam: Then she had dad to contend with...

Dean: Right...she waited till he was stable before hiding him wherever she'd hidden him and going after her brother...

Sam: Dean are we going to look for him or are we going to...

Dean: She said not to Sammy, she said if we know where he is...

Sam: I know what the note said Dean... but what if she didn't get away that night? What if...?

Dean: (looks at Sam expectantly) What? What if the demon got to her? What if it got Dad? (Sam nods) Believe me I've thought of that...

Sam: But?

Dean: But... look I know it sounds crazy but...

Sam: But what?

Dean: (half shrugs) I believe in her.

Sam: (shocked) What?

Dean: (bristling a bit) Yes Sammy, I believe in the woman okay? I believe she got away, I believe she waited as long as she could before going after Morgan, I believe she's done her best to keep Dad safe and I believe she didn't tell us about any of this because she knows we have to come at this from a different angle okay?

Sam: (surprised by the admission) Okay... so what do we do? Do we try and track her? Or Morgan? or the Demon or do we wait for Joe Redbird to get back to us?

Dean: Morgan's working with the demon... she told us that for a reason Sammy, we track her down. (they head back to the car).

Sam: (chuckling and shaking his head as they get into the car)

Dean: What?

Sam: (shrugs) I just... where are you getting all this faith in someone we don't even really know?

Dean: (pulls away from the curb and shrugs) She's a big sister.

EXT – a darkened house – Early 90's.

A car pulls into the driveway – a mid/late teen Laura gets out of the car. Track as she enters the house pausing just inside the door. She sniffs the air, her expression tells the story.

Laura: MR and MRS BUTLER? It's me Laura... I'm here to pick up Morgan... (then under her breath) Damnit Morgan... not already please...

Track as she enters as basement, moving cautiously down the stairs. The lighting is dim and reddish. A bare bulb hanging from the ceiling is bubbling and smoking, it is coated in blood. We see Mr. and Mrs. Butler hanging from an I-beam by their hands. They are drenched in blood. She moves quickly and stands before them. Mrs. Butler is unconscious, maybe dead. Mr. Butler has one visible eye open and it flicks behind Laura as he gasps one of his last breaths.

Laura: Dear God not yet... where is he?

Mr. Butler mouths the word 'behind'. Laura turns and finds an early adolescent Morgan covered in blood, holding a kitchen knife and smiling maniacally. He leans on her shoulder and kisses her cheek,

Morgan: Hiya sis... they're so pretty now... I colored them in... do you like the color?

INT – A motel room – late afternoon.

Laura gasps awake, her right hand is bandaged. She is sitting at a small table with her laptop open and assorted papers all around. There is a news story of a house fire on the laptop screen in which 4 mutilated bodies were found.

Laura: (sits back scrubbing her face) What's the point Morgan? Are you calling the shots or is he? What's the pattern? (she looks at a pad of paper with 3 lists on it)

WinchestersMorgan

Weather Patterns300 years crazy

Cattle Deaths

Cold spots

Electrical Storms

Infants 6 mo b/d (psychic

Parents mutilated/house burnedMutilation/arson/torture

How many survived?

How many PK kids are born?has TK - Big

How to tell? When did he meet Big Bad?

Why 6 mo b/d?How did I not know?

Big Bad

Using Morgan to get to me to get to the boys?

We watch as she writes across the "Big Bad" column, 'God I hope not' then angrily throws the pen across the room and scrubs her face with her hands again.

Laura: I gotta get out of here... I can't let them catch up... I can't take that chance. (chuckles mirthlessly, slides into her jean jacket) I need a drink. (tucks an ancient looking dagger, its blade darkened with dried blood into a scabbard at the back of her waistband) and leaves the room.

EXT – a wooded clearing with a pond – late night.

A full moon is high in the clear night sky. We see Laura kneeling in jeans and a t-shirt in tall grasses, her face glowing in moonlight and her hands raised palms up in supplication. In her left hand is the dagger. On screen we see a caption: "2 days ago outside Lancaster Mo."

Laura: I know it's been ages since I prayed to you or anything other than to lift this curse but that doesn't matter anymore. I need the strength to stop Morgan. I need to take him away from this demon and I need help to do that. (she slices her palm deep with the dagger, blood runs freely into the pond) My bond is my blood given willingly.

INT – A bar – a little later.

The bartender waves a bottle in front of her eyes. She blinks and nods absently. Track her gaze as she watches a woman leave a full table and head to the bathroom. A moment later MAN 1 follows from the other side of the bar. As he passes Laura he scans the patrons and we see his eyes are demon black for just a blink. Laura nearly drops her drink, her hand trembles as she sets it down and moves quickly through the crowd to the bathrooms. As she enters the hall the Ladies bathroom door is just closing. She stumbles into the room where the WOMAN is backed terrified against the wall. The demon's hand closing on her throat. He scowls over his shoulder at her in an effort to cow her.

Laura: (acting a little drunk and lurching toward them) Oh geez I didn't meant to interrupt... (the door closes and she straightens up) Well okay, yeah I really did. (wraps her arm around the demon's neck and leaps onto his back like he's a horse. He tries to shake her off even as she looks at the woman) Go back to your table... have a drink... there's nothing unusual going on here...(the demon slams her backward into the wall, pinning her there as the WOMAN shrugs nonchalantly)

Woman: Okay. (and leaves smiling.)

The demon reaches behind himself and tosses Laura over-head into the cinderblock wall across the bathroom. She lands gasping on the floor, badly dazed even as her hand goes to her back to pull the dagger from the sheath. The demon looks at the door lock and it latches before he closes in on her.

Laura: Stop! (he hesitates for just a moment but seems to shake it off and continue toward her)

I said stop!

Man 1: (closes the distance quickly and reaches for her) Ummm no.

Laura swings the dagger in a high arc but the demon blocks it, grabbing the blade with his hand. Laura pulls the dagger away as the Demon Dying Lightning surges through the man. She backs unsteadily away as he doubles over in pain, grasping his hand and looks at her.

Man 1: How?

Laura: (quickly sheathes the dagger and approaches him, guiding him to the sink.) What just happened?

Man 1: I don't know...

EXT – Motel – Late Night - Caption reads: 'Littleton Arkansas'.

Dean exits the office and motions to Sam. They get into the car and Dean pulls out, his expression hard.

Sam: Not there?

Dean: She left two days ago... Damn!

Sam: Would you relax? We know she's following fires and mutilating assaults...

Dean: How am I supposed to relax Sammy? We don't have any clue where she or Morgan are going, how many more people are going to die or what exactly the hell she thinks she's doing besides looking to get dead or possessed... so you tell me...

Sam: Alright, alright I get the point but we do have an idea...

Dean: You got something?

Sam: I got something (smiling calmly)

Dean: Well don't keep me in suspense what is it?

Sam: (holds up a printout of a weather map) The weather.

Dean: You're kidding...

Sam: (shakes his head) The fires, the mutilations... they coincide with the weather patterns, storms and animal deaths that presage our demon...

Dean: So what? We keep following our demon's signs and we'll find Laura and Morgan?

Sam: (nods self satisfied)

Dean: Good work Professor Presage... now... impress me.

Sam: Bull City Arizona. We can be there tomorrow.

Dean: (nods suitably impressed) Hmm.

Sam: (grins and sits back smugly, arms crossed over his chest and closes his eyes.) Wake me when its my turn to drive.

Dean cocks an eyebrow but smiles good naturedly as Sam cracks an eye at him and tries not to grin.

INT – Motel Room – Late night – Parade Oklahoma.

From inside we see the door open and Laura enter carrying a weekend bag. She moves stiffly and closes and locks the door, then sets the bag at the foot of the bed. She crawls onto the bed pulling the pillow out from beneath the spread and crashes hard, as is.

Pan across the room and out to the office where the CLERKs eyes become demon dark. He sifts through the register frowning until he sees a camera and monitor. In moments he is watching the tape in reverse until he sees Laura. He looks up as the door opens and hands Morgan a master key.

Clerk: Room 116.

Morgan: Does she have it?

Clerk: Somewhere. Find it.

Morgan: Should I kill her?

Clerk: Not yet, unless she doesn't give you a choice.

Morgan: (a slow smile spreads across his face) Oooh.

Track as he goes to her room and enters stealthily. Laura is asleep as he opens her bag and starts pawing through it. She turns, he stops. She settles he looks up satisfied she's sleeping and starts again. We hear a pistol cock and see the muzzle at his ear.

Laura: It's not here Morgan.

We see the bed from his perspective and watch as she fades from atop the spread.

Morgan: (rising slowly with his hands up) Neat trick sis. Where is it? In the car?

Laura: You wish. Ditch this thing Morgan. Leave it alone, it has its own agenda you know that... it's using you...

Morgan: (turns like lightning smacking the gun from her hand and presses her hard into the wall) Well at least I'm not in chains anymore... now, where's the dagger?

Laura: (affronted) Hey smartass... the chains were your idea! Now let me go.

Morgan: (Laughs) Oh yeah I forgot ... hmmm anyway... your influence...It doesn't work on me anymore sis... and the others... I've taught them how to resist you...

Horror crosses her face in the darkness as he leers into her eyes.

Morgan: Tell me where it is or I will kill you.

INT – Loaner car – Same time.

Sam bolts awake grasping at the dash.

Sam: No!

Dean: (curious) What? What is it?

Sam: (blinks himself fully awake for a moment) vision... (looks at Dean) We've got a problem.

Dean: What problem?

Sam: I think Morgan found Laura... and I think he's going to kill her.

Dean: In Bull City?

Sam: No, that's the problem... (vision image of an Oklahoma sign) she's somewhere in Oklahoma.

Dean: Where?

Sam: (shaking head) I don't know...

Dean: What... what about the influence thing... I mean that's how she got him to back off in the apartment right?

Sam: I don't think it's working this time...

Dean: But she and Morgan... they're both pretty evenly matched right?

Sam: (still shaking his head, pinching the bridge of his nose) Yeah... but something's different...

Dean: What? You think maybe because he sided with the demon or something?

Sam: I don't know... Dean what do we do? Keep going to Bull City and try to stop this thing from killing another family or try to find Laura?

Dean: Well we... we... when exactly did the pattern start in Bull City?

Sam: (shuffling through papers) Uh... the first cattle death was three days ago... the first electrical storm was last night...

Dean: So we might have a couple days? (hopeful)

Sam: Maybe...

Dean: Any idea where in Oklahoma?

Sam: (shakes his head, closes his eyes. We see a local merchant's business calendar on the wall and the address) Uh... Parade... Parade Oklahoma... (cries out in pain, presses palm into his forehead) That's it.. that's all I can get...

Dean: (frowning) It's enough. (looks worried at Sam) You gonna be alright? (Sam gasps and nods recovering slowly) You sure?

Sam: Yeah... I'll be alright, let's just get done with this woman...

Dean: (curious) What do you mean?

Sam: She's a distraction Dean! We help her, we get done with her, we move on and save the next family the demon's going after...

Dean: Our demon just tore her little brother out of her hands Sammy! It's using him most likely because of what he can do... it's not her fault...

Sam: I'm not saying it's her fault but this little side trip could cost the lives of an Entire Family Dean!

Dean: So what? Just because it's just the two of them they're less important? Is that what you're saying?

Sam: No that's not what I'm saying...

Dean: Really? Because that's what I'm hearing...

Sam: It's a family with an infant Dean. Probably one that's gonna have a six month birthday in the next couple of days and you want to go chasing after a couple of adults who at least have some idea of what's out there... I know it sucks to have to make a choice but I think you're making the wrong one.

Dean: (looks confused/troubled at Sam) It's a few hours diversion, it's not even out of the way Sam... if something happens and we could have prevented it...

Sam: Dean look, you're the one in the drivers' seat, where you go... I go alright?

INT – Oklahoma Motel Room – Predawn.

Laura is breathing hard, sitting on the foot of the bed, cell phone in hand. She's beat to hell and dialing Dean.

Dean (v.o.): Laura? Where are you?

Laura (sounding trashed): Hey Dean... listen...

Dean (v.o.): Are you alright? Where's Morgan? What happened?

Laura (wincing in pain): Shhhhh Dean.. it's okay... Morgan... he's joined your Big Bad... they're heading to a place called Bull City in Arizona... You have to go there...

Dean (v.o.): We know.. are you alright? You sound...

Laura (cuts him off): Fine... tired... Morgan was here... we got in a fight... then he just shagged it out of here... (starts choking on tears) If you run into him... if you have to... he's not possessed... just gone...

Dean (v.o.): Laura...?

Laura: (trying hard not to cry) Listen to me Dean... you do what you have to... (her voice fading sharply) I need to rest... if I can I'll try to meet you in Bull City... I have something for you... something you'll need...

Dean (v.o. urgently): Laura! Where are you?

Laura: Bye Dean. (she hangs up, shuts the phone off and curls into a ball on the bed)

INT – the loaner – same time.

The boys share a look.

Dean: (shuts his phone) Damnit... she must've turned her phone off.

Sam: What now?

Dean: Looks like you win Sammy... Bull City it is.

EXT – Bull City Az. – On the street – Daytime.

Sam is sitting on a bench rubbing his temples, Dean approaches him from across the street holding some papers.

Sam: (wincing into the brightness as he looks up at Dean) You got something?

Dean: (looking concerned) Yeah... dude you look like hell ... are you sure you're okay?

Sam: Yeah... I think it's just trying to push this... this thing... it hurts...

Dean: Well maybe you should lay off for a while if it's that bad...

Sam: (cranky) Well you're the one who said I should try and get some control...

Dean: Yeah but I wasn't talking about every minute of every day... it's called balance you know... some work, some fun... some more fun... (grinning mischievously).

Sam smiles and nods as Dean takes his arm and leads him to the car. They get in and Dean pulls out the papers.

Sam: So what'd you get?

Dean: Besides the phone number of a really cute clerk and an invitation to see a movie of my choice...?

Sam: Yeah... besides that...

Dean: Seven infants reach six months within the next week. I got the last known addresses of the families, we cruise the houses and see if anything sparks your interest... unless you already got something? (Sam shakes his head). Okay then, we go with my plan.

INT – Loaner car – Near Dusk – Clouds are rolling in.

They're sitting in front of a darkened two story, both of them looking at it.

Dean: Nothing? (Sam shakes his head) Well this is the last one on the list...

Sam: I don't know what to tell you Dean... I'm not getting anything from any of these places, maybe it's going to take more than just seeing the houses y'know? Maybe I have to see the people...

Dean: (shrugs) Maybe... maybe tonight isn't the night... maybe it has to be the day the demon attacks on...

Sam: How many of them are turning six months tonight?

Dean: (checks the papers) Two of them... the Rosenberg baby and the Turner baby. Then it's three the day after tomorrow, then one, and then one... that finishes out the week.

Sam: Dean we only have one bullet left... I'm pretty sure I didn't miss it in Salvation... I don't think the gun can kill it...

Dean: Then why would it make such a big deal about getting the damned thing anyway?

Sam: I've been thinking about that...

Dean: And?

Sam: What if it wants us to think the gun can kill it... Dean I was so close to shooting dad... because he believes ... but what if it just wanted me to waste the bullet killing dad in the process? He'd be out of the picture and we'd be without any kind of effective weapon against any of its... children... What if Joe Redbird comes through and whatever he concocts is just as effective as Samuel Colt's bullets? We're in business again, and the Demon's young are at risk but what if IT isn't? What if it's too powerful for anything man made? I mean look at the Shtriga, consecrated iron rounds worked but only while it was feeding... Dean what if this thing is so much more powerful...

Dean: (not at all surprised by this line of thought) I don't know.

Sam: (surprised by Dean's blunt response) You've already figured as much haven't you?

Dean: I've been thinking about it. (Sam chuckles and shakes his head) Well, on the plus side Laura said she has something she thinks can help... maybe it can.

Sam: (shakes his head and says with a hint of sarcasm) Laura...

Dean: Uh huh.

Sam: Yeah, like she can help.

Dean: (moderate frown) Y'never know ...

Sam: Yeah you're right... I mean she does have a few lifetimes over us...

Dean: (brows furrowed, aggravated) Y'know Sammy I don't get you... Why do you have such a problem with her?

Sam: What?

Dean: You heard me... you've had a bug up your butt about this girl since she gave us a ride into town... any time I mention her name or her brother or helping either of them... which by the way is what we do! you get all... (waves his hands) like that...

Sam: (confused) Like what?

Dean: Static-y... bristly, prickly even... it's not like you should really care about my opinion or anything but... you've got this... attitude and I don't mind telling you, 'tude and you don't mix little bro...

Sam: Dean what are you talking about? I don't...

Dean: (cuts him off) Yes you do... you cop this 'tude like 'oh her again...' what? You can't take it because we're not focusing on our demon exclusively? It's not the only one out there and in case you haven't noticed shooting for vengeance against this thing is what got us in this whole damned mess to begin with.

Sam: Are you done?

Dean: I don't know... Maybe... No. All I'm saying is you oughtta be a little more grateful that there's anyone out there willing to help us at all... anyone who knows what we've been through and can deal with it and is still willing to help... Especially since this thing has threatened to kill everyone who's ever helped us...

Sam: Dean I don't trust her!

Dean: Why not!

Sam: I don't know... it's too easy! There's too big a parallel... I think it's a setup...

Dean: (thunderstruck) What?

Sam: You heard me. You're a big brother, she's a big sister... you've got a psychic freak for a brother... so does she... oh yeah and she's got gifts too and they're under a curse... For the record Dean SO ARE WE! I think she's playing you! What? She just happens to be able to 'influence' others, including you to heal faster than you ever would have without that influence... she barely stops her brother from killing both of us in her apartment, barely escapes from our demon the night we leave... are you getting a theme here Dean? She has a friend who might be able to come up with something comparable to Samuel Colt's hunter bullets...And now she just happens to have something she thinks might be useful to us in our own hunt? How convenient is it that he 'escaped'? That he's joined up with Big Bad? I mean Come on! She's got your number and she's playing you like a freakin' violin!

Dean: (shakes his head) I don't believe that... (weakly)

Sam: I think you do, but I think you're so desperate to make some kind of connection that's going to help validate you that you're willing to overlook it!

Dean: (disbelieving) Excuse me?

Sam: Listen Dean, I heard what the demon said to you... I was there remember? I heard it turning the knife in every sore spot you've ever had about this family... Every doubt you've ever had about yourself and your place with dad, with me... remember what you said to me after we exorcised that demon on the plane? They lie... but you gotta know Dean they also tell the truth, especially when they know it can hurt you...

Dean: (interrupts him, badly hurt) So you're saying that you don't need me? You're telling me that neither you or dad...

Sam: (grabs his arm) No Dean... what I'm saying is that it used what you perceived, what you've been afraid was the truth... not what really is... and you turning to this woman, seeing yourself in her, it's just a way of validating yourself but you don't need that... We... dad needs you, I need you. This woman... I don't trust her to be who she says she is... that's all. The timing is too convenient, the... everything... it just doesn't feel right is all...

Dean sits back hard against the seat. We can see him contemplating Sam's points.

EXT – A different house – late night – Caption: The night after Next.

Dean looks at Sam who's pinching the bridge of his nose. The feeling between them is a little cool but basically alright.

Dean: You're sure this is the place?

Sam: (nods) Yeah... this is the place.

Dean: (looking at the darkened house) Big freakin' de ja vous...

Sam: (smiling easily) Tell me about it.

A shadow crosses an upstairs window, lightning flashes far in the sky and the car radio starts emitting static. The boys share a look.

Dean: Show time.

They exit the car and move stealthily toward the house.

EXT – A different house – the same time.

A shadow moves across an open lot toward the house in question. The half moon is shining brightly despite the few clouds and odd lightning in the sky. Track across the street toward the house. We can see an open field behind it as we reach the side yard. At the back door we see his silhouette working the lock.

Laura: So you're supposed to be a diversion huh? I guess you're just stuck with me 'cause the boys... they're on to you.

Big Bad: (rises to full height before her. Laura gasps taken aback as Morgan comes around the house to join them) snarls demonically.

Morgan: (glances at Big Bad then at Laura and grins) okay. (Big Bad swirls away in his black cloud) How're you feeling today sis? Still a little stiff? (closes in on her).

INT – The 3rd house – Same time – The infant's nursery.

Big Bad stands beside the crib, the baby is gurgling happily. We see its hands come together over the baby then as the two forefingers separate a tiny sphere of Living Dark Dust is balanced on one of its claws. It reaches down and pricks the baby's arm. The Living Dark Dust is absorbed into the baby and the eyes flicker black for just an instant before returning to normal. As the prick heals Big Bad disappears.

EXT – The first house - The same time.

As the boys are crossing the lawn Sam collapses, his head in his hands gasping for breath and trying to stay quiet. Dean, freaked, returns to him.

Dean: (grasping his head) Sam? Sammy what's wrong? Talk to me! What is it?

Sam: Laura... Morgan's killing her... Dean I'm sorry...

Dean: (urgent/scared/generally upset) Where? What about the demon?

Sam: It's gone... aaahhh... it's not here... it's gone... God Dean! It hurts... (cries out once more then loses consciousness)

Dean: (hauling Sam into a fireman's carry) Hold on Sammy...

INT – an ER waiting room – later.

Dean sits alone, his head in his hands. DOCTOR RICHTER approaches.

Dr. Richter: Mr. Young? (extends his hand to Dean)

Dean: Yes? (rises and shakes the offered hand)

Dr. Richter: I'm Dr. Richter...

Dean: (nods) How's my brother?

Dr. Richter: He's resting comfortably right now...Sorry it's taken so long to get back to you, but we've had kind of a busy night...

Dean: (nods nervously) Yeah I heard the trauma call over theradio... someone slashed somebody's throat? is that what happened?

Dr. Richter: (nods reluctantly) Yeah... pretty gruesome...

Dean: (smiles weakly) Was it a man or a woman?

Dr. Richter: I'm sorry I can't discuss that with you... Hippa and all that...

Dean: (smiles and nods) Right... so about my brother?

Dr. Richter: We did a pet scan of his brain which showed some areas of abnormal activity that might account for his headaches but I can't really say about the kind of seizure you said he experienced. Are you sure he wasn't exposed to any kind of chemical agent? Any kind of allergen that could've produced that kind of reaction?

Dean: (nods) I'm sure...There's no tumors, or weird growths or bleeding or anything?

Dr. Richter: No... but once he's rested there are a few more tests I'd like to do that might be a little more conclusive...

Dean: I'll talk to him about it... Can I see him?

Dr. Richter: Yes... he's in room 217.

INT – Room 217 – Early Morning.

Dean is reading a paper. The article header is "Tourist found dead with throat slashed." Focus on the first few words, "A man traveling through town was brutally murdered last night..." NURSE 2 enters the room with a box and smiles flirtatiously at Dean.

Nurse 2: Excuse me...are you Dean?

Dean: Yes.

Nurse 2: (hands him the pkg) someone dropped this off for you this morning. Said you'd be here.

Dean: (taking the pkg curiously then looking at Sam who's still unconscious) Thanks.

He opens the pkg slowly, under layers of bubble wrap we see the a cotton wrapped parcel and a folded over square of paper on it. Dean opens the note and reads: Morgan is dead. This dagger may be just what you need for your quest, it exorcised a demon from someone in a bar in Arkansas without killing them. Have someone melt it down for slugs for the Colt. It might help. Good bye Dean... Good luck. Laura. He unwraps the dagger, inspects it carefully, wraps it back up in the cotton cloth and tucks it into his jacket pocket. Track as he walks down the hall and throws the box into the garbage bag hanging off of a cleaning cart then returns to the room. He picks up the paper to continue reading the article as Sam's eyes open.

Sam: (groggily) Dean?

Dean: (grinning) Hey sleepyhead how're you feeling?

Sam: Like I got rolled over by a truck... no wait, that was last month...

Dean: (smiles tightly, nods and as he leans toward Sam sticks his hand into his jacket pocket and touches the dagger. Noting its presence his smile broadens and he tosses the paper onto the bedtable) So... you ready to blow this pop stand or what?

The end.


End file.
